Neige Francaise – Französischer Schnee
by Styko
Summary: Es ist Nacht in der französischen Region und Shinichi wartet voller Sehnsucht auf die Rückkehr seines Geliebten...


Titel: Neige Francaise - Französischer Schnee  
Teil: 1/1  
Genre: Romantik  
Pairing: Shinito (ShinichiXKaito)  
Warning: Shônen Ai, äh... silly o.O, bisserl... seltsam^^'  
Bemerkung: Tja, am besten beschreibt man das Teil hier wohl mit "Kleine Story für Zwischendurch"^^' Es gibt keinen sonderlich großen Handlungsbogen bzw. ne Entwicklung. Das Pairing ist außerdem vorrausgesetzt uund.... ach so, ja. Falls diese Story etwas wirr erscheinen sollte, mir kam die Idee im Traum XD Hab nen paar Szenen geträumt und irgendwie hat's mir so gut gefallen, dass ich es unbedingt aufschreiben musste^^' Nun ja, über das Ergebnis lass ich euch urteilen, würd mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dann auch mitteilen würdet^^ So, und nun lass ich euch lesen, viel Spaß^^  
Disclaimer: Weder "Detektiv Conan" noch seine Charaktere gehören mir, sondern Gosho Aoyama, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne Profit damit zu verdienen. Der Inhalt der Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er jemanden nicht gefallen, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren.  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
Neige Francaise - Französischer Schnee  
  
Knisternd züngelten Flammen in dem dunklen Stein des Kamins, streckten und räkelten sich nach oben um dann wieder zu schrumpfen. Winzige Funken sprangen von ihnen ab und fielen zurück auf die Glut, in der sie verschwanden, wie eine einzelne Träne in den Weiten des Ozeans.   
Knirschend versuchte das Feuer den stochernden Stock abzuweißen, versuchte ihn in Brand zu setzen, doch alles was es dem kalten Metall anhaben konnte, war es ein wenig zu wärmen. Blaue traurige Augen sahen zu, wie die Spitze des Metallstabes sich unbarmherzig durch die am Boden liegende Asche schnitt. Dann wandten sie sich ab.   
Abwesend stellte Shinichi den Stab neben den Kamin und ging zum Fenster des großen französischen Schlosses, in dem er derzeitig verweilte. Sehnsüchtig blickte er durch die Scheibe hinaus auf den weißen Teppich zarten Schnees. Einzelne Flocken schwebten noch aus dem dunkelblauen Himmel hinab, bereit sich zu ihren Millionen von Gefährten zu gesellen, die die Landschaft der französischen Region in ein Gewand aus Unschuld gehüllt hatten.   
Die kalte Scheibe beschlug, als der heiße Atem des Jungen sie streifte und verschleierte die Sicht der blauen Augen für einige Momente. Doch dies störte sie nicht, blickten sie doch ganz woanders hin.   
Mit einem weiteren Seufzen wand sich Shinichi erneut ab und bewegte sich langsam durch den Raum. Flüchtig glitt sein Blick auf das Buch, welches auf dem Tisch lag. Ein Krimi, etwas, das den Jungen normalerweise fesselte. Doch nun wollte er ihn nicht lesen. Auch der Fernseher übte keinen Reiz aus. Nur die Musikanlage schien ihm ein wenig Trost spenden zu können.   
Noch immer abwesend betätigte Shinichi einen Knopf und stellte dann die Lautstärke so ein, dass die leicht melancholische Musik nur gerade so zu vernehmen war. Er ergriff die Decke, die auf dem Sofa lag und nahm in dem großen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin Platz. Während der Blick des Jungen erneut in den Flammen verweilte, zog er die Beine an und schlang den wärmenden Stoff um sich. Betrübt starrte er in das knisternde Feuer.   
  
Schnelles Atem mischte sich mit knirschenden, rasenden Schritten. Der Schnee stob auf, als die weißen Schuhe über ihn fegten und haftete sich für einige Augenblicke an den weißen Umhang, bevor er wieder zu Boden fiel, fast so als wäre nichts geschehen.   
Blaue Augen blickten kurz zurück, hatten mit einem Blick die Lage erfasst und wandten sich wieder nach vorne, gerade rechtzeitig um den verschneiten Baumstumpf zu bemerken. Behände sprang der Flüchtende darüber und schlug dann die Richtung in den Wald ein.   
Flirrendes Rotlicht raste über den zuvor überquerten Schnee, folgte den Spuren, die die weißen Schuhe hinterlassen hatten. Die Aufmerksamkeit nur auf die Spuren gerichtet, übersahen die Augen des einen Fahrers den Baumstumpf und ließen ihn mit seinem Fahrzeug in den Rest des einstmal mächtigen Stammes prallen. Französische Flüche waren kurz zu hören, wurden aber sofort übertönt von den Sirenen des nächsten Streifenwagens, der schlitternd an seinem gestrandeten Gefährten vorbeirauschte und ebenfalls die Richtung des Waldes einschlugen.   
Die Zipfel des weißen Umhangs verschwanden gerade zwischen den braunen Stämmen in der Dunkelheit des Gehölzes, als die Polizeibeamten ihre Wagen rutschend zum Stillstand brachten und die Verfolgung gedrungen zu Fuß fortsetzten.   
  
Die sanften Klänge des Liedes schwebten einsam durch den Saal, nur hin und wieder durch das Knistern des Feuers gestört, das sich noch immer räkelte in seiner Behausung aus Stein. Blaue Augen blickten nur noch trübe auf das Spiel der Flammen, würden sich bald schließen und in unruhigen Schlaf verfallen.   
Doch Shinichi wollte nicht schlafen. Zu sehr lastete die Sorge auf seinem Herz, so wie sie es immer tat in diesen Augenblicken. Kurz schloss er seine Augen um sie dann wieder aufzureißen und sich umzublicken. Doch das vermeintliche Knacken des Fensters oder der Tür war nur das Fallen eines Astes gewesen, der nun in der Asche zu ihresgleichen verbrannte.   
Enttäuscht legte er sich wieder in den Sessel zurück und schlang die Decke fester um sich. Ein weiteres Seufzen drang aus seiner Kehle, während die blauen Augen sich sehnsüchtig zum Fenster wanden und erneut in die Dunkelheit der Nacht blickten, bis sie schließlich doch zufielen.   
  
Weißer Filz streifte weiße Äste, schüttelte sie und führte sie zu ihrer Ursprungsfarbe zurück. Doch schon bald sollten sie sich wieder in ein fremdes Gewand hüllen, denn es fielen erneut weiße Flocken aus dem dunklen Himmel. Blaue Augen blickten nach oben, teils erfreut, teils besorgt. Dann schauten sie nach hinten und bemerkten diesmal erfreut, dass die Polizisten die Spur verloren. Der fallende Schnee verdeckte die hinterlassenen Spuren schon kurz nachdem sie entstanden waren.   
Geschrieene Satzfetzen drangen an das Ohr des Flüchtenden, der gerade so viel der fremden Sprache verstand, dass er wusste, dass sie kurz davor waren die Verfolgung aufzugeben. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen und nachdem er die Lichter und Stimmen der Polizei schon lange nicht mehr hörte, wandte er sich um und machte sich zu dem Ziel auf, dass er eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit anstrebte.   
  
Die züngelnden Flammen malten im Takt der leisen Musik flirrende Schatten auf das Gesicht des schlafenden Jungen. Doch seine Mine war nicht entspannt, vielmehr besorgt, als träume er von etwas Unangenehmen.   
Ein scharfer kalter Luftzug ließ ihn aufschrecken und sich umblicken. Noch leicht verschlafen, erkannte er die Silhouette des Phantomdiebes am Fenster.   
"Entschuldige, hab ich dich erschreckt?", fragte Kaito sanft.   
"Nein", Shinichi rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf.   
Der Meisterdieb nahm auf dem Weg zum Kamin seinen Hut vom Kopf und klopfte den Schnee ab. Dann legte er ihn auf den Tisch und betrachtete leicht amüsiert den anderen Jungen.  
"Du hättest ruhig ins Bett gehen können, wenn du müde warst. Du musst nicht immer auf mich warten."  
"Doch", die verschlafenen blauen Augen blickten fast beleidigt, was die anderen nur wieder amüsierten.   
Noch leicht zitternd, zog Kaito die durchnässte Jacke mit dem Umhang aus. Es war doch kälter geworden als er zuvor angenommen hatte.   
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Shinichi besorgt.   
Der frierende Dieb rieb sich die Hände und nickte dann. "Mir ist nur etwas kalt." Er lächelte. Doch den anderen Jungen beruhigte das nicht sonderlich. Schnell war er aufgestanden und hatte den Sessel näher an den Kamin geschoben.   
"Setz dich ans Feuer", er drängte Kaito mit sanfter Gewalt in das Polstermöbel und legte ihm die Decke über den Schoss. "Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?"  
Wieder lächelnd schüttelte der Gefragte den Kopf. Dann zog er Shinichi zu sich in den Sessel. "Es reicht mir, wenn du mich wärmst." Im ersten Augenblick etwas irritiert, rutschte der Detektiv schließlich ebenfalls unter die Decke und legte die Arme um den anderen. Dieser lächelte zufrieden und kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an seinen Freund.  
"Schon besser."  
"Hat alles geklappt?"  
"Ja. Die Sicherheitssperren waren nicht schwer zu knacken. Und die französische Polizei ist auch nicht gerade schneller als die japanische. Ich hab sie im Wald abgehängt."  
"Wie lange bist du gelaufen?", fragte Shinichi erneut besorgt, als er die kalten Wangen des Meisterdiebes bemerkte. Dieser seufzte nur.   
"Du sollst dir doch nicht immer so viel Sorgen machen."  
"Tu ich aber", die Stimme klang erneut leicht beleidigt.   
Kaito lächelte nur. "Brauchst du aber nicht. Ich kann doch auf mich aufpassen."  
"Wirklich?" Die blauen Augen blickten unsicher und besorgt.  
"Shinichi!" Kaito sah den anderen ermahnend an, lächelte dabei aber.   
Shinichi seufzte. "Ich weiß ja, aber -"  
"Shh", unterbrach der Dieb ihn und legte ihm zur Verstärkung noch den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. "Wir haben doch schon einmal darüber gesprochen. Wir haben beide unsere Risiken, bei dem was wir tun. Wer weiß wie viel Zeit uns noch zusammen bleibt. Da dürfen wir sie nicht mit Sorgen verbringen."  
"Ich weiß..." Die blauen Augen des Detektivs blickten betrübt auf den Boden. Doch Kaito nahm das Gesicht des anderen in seine Hände und zwang ihn dazu ihn anzusehen.  
"Wirklich?", meinte er dann grinsend.   
"Ja", auch Shinichi musste nun leicht lächeln.   
"Gut." Die kalten Lippen des Diebes berührten kurz und sanft die des Detektivs. Dann kuschelte sich Kaito wieder an den warmen Körper des anderen, um sich aufzuwärmen. Shinichi nahm seinen frierenden Freund in die Arme und vertrieb die Sorgen aus seinem Kopf, damit er die Zeit mit seinem Geliebten genießen konnte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er in das friedlich schlummernde Gesicht des anderen blickte. Er kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an den Schlafenden und leistete ihm dann bei seinen Träumen Gesellschaft.   
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
